Captain America
| valign="top" width="50%" | ''Public'' Steve Rogers is the public identity of Captain America. He seems to be a man of the people and is always willing to do the right thing. He stands up for the minority and the majority, and is a founding member and leader of the Avengers. After the Heroes defeat at he hands of Thanos, he has apparently seemed to become more withdrawn from society in supposed grief, but still continues his duties as a hero. ''Costume'' Steve Rogers is the public identity of Captain America. He seems to be a man of the people and is always willing to do the right thing. He stands up for the minority and the majority, and is a founding member and leader of the Avengers. After the Heroes' defeat at he hands of Thanos, he has apparently seemed to become more withdrawn from society in supposed grief, but still continues his duties as a hero. ''Confidential'' S.H.I.E.L.D clearance level 8, as well as access to former files that he instated as director. Flawless criminal record. Actual Captain of the United States military and various details of the Super Soldier Serum. |} |} ''Background'' Steven Grant Rogers was born on July 4, 1918, to Irish-American parents. The nurse Sarah and the soldier Joseph Rogers in Brooklyn, New York. A few short days after Steve had been born, his father was killed in combat in WW2. At a young age he met James "Bucky" Barnes in school, who would eventually become his best friend. As a sickly, skinny, and frail adolescent, Rogers was frequently attacked and beaten by bullies on the streets. However, his resilience, despite his small stature, inspired friends like Barnes to come to his aid and fight off the bullies when he was needed, and they became good friends. Rogers would also attend the Major League Baseball's 1941 season. Rogers attended George Washington High School in Brooklyn from 1932 to 1936, and later Auburndale Art School, also in Brooklyn, from 1937 to 1938, where he graduated with a Bachelors. Seeing the rise of Adolf Hitler and the horrors of World War II, Rogers became determined to enlist in the United States Armed Forces. While in New York in December 1941, and many other states in the surrounding area, Steve Rogers made every attempt at joining, but was denied at every turn due to his poor health. But then, he had a fateful encounter with a doctor. A geneticist, who had discovered and created a Super Soldier Serum..something that Steve volunteered for, since it meant that he would be able to fight if all was successful. and boy oh boy, it was. Steve Rogers, that day, became Captain America. His signature shield was made for him, and he donned the red white and blue for the first time, and through his many adventures, he won the good guys WW2. However, before the end of the war, Captain America had to stop a nuclear bomb that was headed for the US and many other important cities. He crashed it into the Atlantic, where instead of dying? he was frozen completely. halting his lifespan. He awoke again in 2012, and after initial confusion, took up his Shield again as the First Avenger. Captain America soon became a founding member of Earth's Mightiest Heroes: The Avengers. Backed by SHIELD and joined by otherh eroes, the Avengers was one of the world's premier teams that defended it against all threats and dangers. One of the greatest of which was Darkseid. The God of Evil attacked the world with a horde of enemies, and in their darkest hour, in their weakest moment, Captain America made the rallying cry, lifted Thor's Hammer in a moment of defeat and charged the line, inspiring otherh eroes to do the same. and against all odds? They won the day. But...such an event would not last long, as the Mad Titan, armed with an Infinity Gauntlet, charged the world with his unlimited might. The heroes, spearheaded once again by Captain America and assisted in leadership by Thomas Wayne, AKA Batman, led a global charge against the Mad Titan. But...wave after wave after wave of heroes fell before the might of Thanos, until eventually? Only Captain America was left standing, side by side with Batman, The Bat-Man, and Thane, son of Thanos. together, they charged in what many would call a suicide run, attacking Thanos with everything they had. They stood alone against such a terrible foe, and despite their combined prowess, Thomas was mortally wounded (or so Steven though) and blocked Thanos's killing blow meant for Thomas, with his iconic shield and saved both of their lives...but Bat-Man was knocked unconscious. Refusing to back down ,Steve rose again, with Thane at his side, and they charged, with Thane tearing up Thanos's insides and Captain America seizing the opportunity with his Shield strikes. Eventually, one of Thanos's generals saved the Mad Titan from the duo, and the day was one...if by the inch of a hair. Awakening in horror to see Batman dead, as with many heroes, and such a colossal loss of life, Captain America became overwhelmed by grief. Comforted only by the surviving heroes who managed, against all odds, to save the world. Recovering from his injuries, Steve Rogers reinstated the Avengers, composed of all surviving members...and lived life as usual. The world needed heroes.Logs= |-|IC History= {This is where notes and/or bulletin points presenting important IC Events and character developments can be posted.} |-|Expanded History= {This is optional where people can add self-notes or a more expended history for self-reference.} Character Associations= |-|Gallery= Placeholder.jpg |-|Media= {Videos, song lists, and such can be linked here.} Category:Characters Category:Taken